date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 3
Date A Live |Ending = Save My Heart |Previous = Episode 2 |Next = Episode 4 }} is the third episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis Having just discovered that school had been canceled after the destruction caused by the AST's assaults on the previous day, Shido suddenly encounters Tohka who immediately talks about the date that Shido had talked to her about earlier. After Shido convinces Tohka to change into more appropriate clothing, they go into town and eventually ended up at a bakery, which instantly caught the attention of Tohka's stomach. As Tohka indulges herself with different kinds of food — from soybean bread to hotdogs — Tohka tries to determine what exactly is a date, and which of those things she ate is the "date" Shido is talking about. Shido tries to clarify things for her, but the infinitely inquisitive Spirit continues to roam the city for anything that piques her interest, much to the sorrow of his wallet. While in the middle of the Spirit's gluttonous adventure, Shido asked Tohka why did she leave after the fight with Origami the day before and she replied that she disappeared to another world, falling asleep afterwards. She also stated that she wakes up usually by force, leading to Shido's conclusion that spacequakes are made unintentionally. As well, Origami was seen watching the two from the shadows. Thanks to the vouchers he receives from a chance encounter with Tonomachi, Shido manages to afford to take Tohka to a rather expensive restaurant. Shido gets a surprise when many of the employees inside are actually people from Ratatoskr, going undercover to monitor Tohka's emotional levels. Kotori is no exception to this; after suggesting a "this one too" meal, which Tohka single-handedly consumes, Kotori tells Shido to head to the nearby bridge. After Tohka's feast would be the start of the real date. It turns out that the other crew of the Ratatoskr converted a nearby residential area into several food booths, and Shido and Tohka are treated into an all-expenses-paid promo. Meanwhile, Origami, who has been stalking them around town, has already sorted out deployment orders for the AST. Tohka continues to sate her bottomless stomach as she consumes takoyaki, okonomiyaki, burgers, ramen, sushi, and everything prepared by Ratatoskr to her. However, she soon notices that it seems Shido is not having fun like her. Shido manages to assure Tohka that he is having fun just like her, and soon, Tohka takes Shido to their next destination, hands clasped together. Tohka and Shido soon find themselves winning the grand prize in a raffle booth handled by Mikimoto, and the prize is a trip to "Dream Park." Shido wonders what this "Dream Park" is, but as soon as he got an idea, he asks Tohka to leave with him elsewhere, as the "Dream Park" resembles a love hotel. Despite Tohka's conviction that the true meaning of a date lies inside, Shido takes him away elsewhere. Meanwhile, Origami suits up into her CR-Unit and prepares to pursue the two. Ratatoskr soon returns to the <Fraxinus> and assess the current situation. Although there are some who fail miserably in their respective mission, Kotori calls the mission a success as a whole. However, they discovered that it is raining when there are no rain clouds nearby. Kotori shrugs it aside and even considers it as a possible advantage. Due to the rain, Tohka and Shido head for cover in a nearby gaming center. Although Tohka initially mistakes it for an AST base, Shido assures her that they are safe there. A particular catcher machine filled with bread-shaped plush toys suddenly takes Tohka's attention, however, she is not able to get the tasty-looking plush bread. Fortunately, it took a team effort from Shido and Tohka to get the plush bread. The rain soon subsided and the two head to a nearby playground to rest. Tohka tells Shido about the enjoyment she had during their time together, but she still does not know what a date is. Shido finally explains that a date is when a boy and girl go out together and have fun. Based on Shido's definition, Tohka concludes that they had an outstanding date. Meanwhile, the AST closely watches as the Spirit named Tohka manifests herself without space-time quake occurrence. Although faced with such an unusual scenario, the permission to use sniping weapons has been given. Although overjoyed by the date they had and the discovery that the world is a fun and a nice place to live in, Tohka realizes that she had been destroying this world through her manifestations. Shido refuses to believe that Tohka does not deserve to stay on Earth, and he assures her that she can stay on Earth for good, even if the rest of the world rejects her. Shido holds out his hand towards Tohka. However, for a split second, he feels a threat approaching fast. After pushing Tohka aside, Origami fires upon Tohka. The plush bread, along with a piece of Shido's side, is obliterated in an instant. The sudden turn of events came like a flash to Tohka, but as soon as she sees Shido's bloody corpse on the ground, she has finally accepted Earth's decision to reject her. Upon summoning her Astral Dress Adonai Melek and her Angel Sandalphon, she unleashes her ultimate weapon, the Halvanhelev. The AST scrambles into retreat as the Halvanhelev cleanly slices through a nearby cliff. Meanwhile, Origami, still frozen in shock after firing upon her classmate in Raizen High School, sits helplessly in front of a raging Spirit. Meanwhile, Ratatoskr finds itself in a similar crisis as well. With a rampaging Spirit, a space-time quake alert has been issued, but evacuation procedures are only 6% complete. At this stage, if Tohka is not calmed, the city would be annihilated and there will be many casualties. However, Kotori calmly assures everyone that Shido is safe. Soon enough, a burning flame envelops Shido's wound in a flash. A split second after, there's no trace of the fatal wound he received. Kotori then pushes through the plan to retrieve Shido and to calm the raging Princess. Origami is deafened by the realization that she killed a human, while Tohka is blinded by seething rage towards Shido's killer. Origami, helpless in fighting a powerful Spirit, succumbs to her imminent fate. However, Tohka's attention is diverted to something flying behind her: Shido, in the flesh. Tohka is overjoyed to see Shido alive, however, she tells Shido that her Final Sword is reaching its critical limit and the energy it holds must be released. Kotori soon contacts Shido and reminds him of the thing she taught him regarding saving a princess. Shido tells Tohka they need to kiss, but soon finds himself running out of time to explain everything to her. Fortunately, Tohka's inquisitiveness kicks in and she kisses Shido instead. As a result, all of the remnants of her Spirit form dissipated, leaving behind a stark naked Tohka who keeps her body close to keep him from seeing everything. Although embarrassed, Tohka asks if Shido would take her again for a date. Upon hearing Shido's affirmative response, a warm smile emerges from the Spirit's lips. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that Tohka transferred to Shido's school. Characters By order of appearance *Tohka Yatogami *Shido Itsuka *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Origami Tobiichi *Hiroto Tonomachi *Reine Murasame *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino (cameo) *Ryouko Kusakabe *Fraxinus Crew: Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Shiizaki, Nakatsugawa, Minowa Trivia *This episode's narration is a direct parody of the previous episode's. *Extra scenes of Tohka's gluttony will be featured in the upcoming BD/DVD release of the series. *In the scene where it is raining, Yoshino can be seen in front of the arcade outside where Shido and Tohka go inside to play the crane game. This would explain why there is an unexpected rain shower in the first place. Major Events * Shido successfully seals Tohka. Cultural References * Ai, Mai and Mii can be seen exiting a "Lowsan" convenience store. This is a reference to the real-life Lawson convenience store chain. * The redfish that Shido described as three times as fast as the others refer to Char Aznable from the Gundam franchise, whose mobile suit shares the same characteristic. Differences from the Light Novel * In the Light Novel, Tohka changes in an alley near the bakery. However, she changes at the ruins of Raizen High at the end of the episode before. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1